En casa
by Corazon De Piedra Verde
Summary: El reencuentro de Edward despues de estar lejos varios años de Carlisle y Esme. De estar lejos de su familia. • ESCENA PERDIDA /PRE-TWILIGHT


**Bien,esta es la primera vez que escribo algun fic (espero que no sea la ultima)y realmente estoy un poco nerviosa, de hecho,es la primera vez en mi vida que escribo algo realmente importante y de esta magnitud,asi que de antemano si hay alguna persona leyendo esto quiero decir...gracias XD**

**NOTA:** En el libro se supone que cuando Edward se va del lado de Carlisle, este todavia no convierte a Esme,sino que esto sucede tiempo depues (si eso es un error lo siento!!!). Me pareció mas lindo cambiar eso y que aqui apareciera Esme ya convertida... ademas no tengo mi libro de Crepusculo a la mano para confirmar mi sospecha (ejem...Stephanie XD)

Para mi papá por su cumpleaños...QUE CUMPLAS MUCHOS MAS!!!!...TE QUIERO MUCHO

_**"La familia que se mantiene unida,es capaz de afrontar cualquier adversidad..."**_

_**En casa**_

Siento el viento golpear fuertemente mi frío y duro rostro mientras corro a toda prisa por este bosque tan familiar; el mismo que recorrí el día que decidí partir y dejar mi nueva "vida" atrás. Aun recuerdo perfectamente ese día, al igual que las palabras que pensó Carlisle cuando se dio cuenta de que los dejaba:

"_Cuando nos necesites Edward, no dudes en volver a nosotros. Buena suerte hijo"_

_**Hijo**_

Fui (o mas bien soy) un perfecto IDIOTA.

Siempre he creído que nosotros los vampiros no tenemos alma; simplemente es ilógico: ¿cómo un asesino como yo podría tener una? .Nosotros somos seres cuya existencia depende de realizar el acto mas despreciable: arrebatarle la vida a seres inocentes…y todo por obtener su sangre.

Estoy a mitad de mi destino y ya están aflorando dentro de mi la culpa y el remordimiento, pero sobre todo la _vergüenza. _

Realmente fui muy inmaduro cuando decidí dejar a Carlisle y a Esme. Y lamento el dolor que les causo mi partida. Esme, sin importar nada, desde el primer momento me dedicó miradas llenas de amor y dulzura. Por su parte, Carlisle siempre me trato con infinita comprensión y paciencia. Ambos lo hacían incluso mediante sus pensamientos.

Ser vegetariano. Un _vampiro vegetariano, _en esos tiempos la sola idea me daba risa. ¿Por qué seguir resistiéndome a lo que soy?, un monstruo, un _asesino_. Esos eran mis pensamientos al resistirme a adoptar la dieta de Carlisle y Esme, razón por la cual decidí seguir mi propio camino. Aunque decidí dejar de alimentarme de humanos, eso no cambia el hecho de que todavía hoy piense que soy un monstruo, porque lo soy. Prueba de ello esta en mis ojos. Mas sin embargo he decidido volver a la dieta que ellos me impusieron desde el principio.

También recuerdo rápidamente mis años de_ justiciero_: gracias a mi don de leer la mente de las personas (y para aliviar un poco la culpa que cargaba conmigo mismo por ser lo que soy), decidí alimentarme con criminales en lugar de personas inocentes: salve infinidad de vidas, pero después me preguntaba a mi mismo ¿tengo derecho, aun cuando son seres despreciables, de acabar con su vida? ¿quién me ha concedido tal derecho? Hasta que después de tanto tiempo, recapacite a cerca de mi comportamiento y decidí regresar con Carlisle.

Los echaba de menos. Muchísimo.

Estoy casi llegando a la casa que por algunos años me acogió como un verdadero hogar, y de repente me viene a la mente el recuerdo de mis padres.

_Edward y Elizabeth Masen. _

Tengo vagos recuerdos de ellos, no muy claros, por efecto de mi conversión. A pesar de haber pasado más de 10 años desde mi muerte, me duele saber que nunca los volveré a ver, que nunca volveremos a estar juntos, que los perdí. Siento, cada vez que los recuerdo, deseos de llorar, aun sabiendo que de mis ojos, ahora de color carmesí, nunca podrán derramar lagrima alguna, otro defecto (al igual que no poder dormir y muchos otros mas), de ser vampiro.

Por eso algunas veces, cuando el recuerdo de mis padres invade mi mente, me siento culpable. Culpable de no haber muerto al igual que ellos y culpable por sentir lo que siento por ellos lo mismo que empecé a sentir desde mi partida por esos dos vampiros que se encuentran dentro de la casa que se alza frente a mi.

A los que les debo mi vida.

_Mi familia _

Si bien esta no es la vida que yo hubiera elegido para mi, siempre le estaré agradecido a Carlisle por haberme salvado.

Me detengo a unos metros de la casa. Estoy tan nervioso que juraría que mi corazón saltaría fuera de mi pecho si aun latiera. No los culparía si me negaran permanecer de nuevo con ellos. Después de tal nefasto comportamiento de mi parte, es lo menos que merezco.

Prefiero no leer sus pensamientos por ahora, ellos ya deben de haberse percatado de que estoy aquí.

Estoy apunto de tocar la puerta.

Aun mis nudillos no han tocado la elaborada puerta de caoba cuando esta se abre dejando ante mis ojos a una mujer de cabello color caramelo con cara en forma de corazón y cuyos ojos dorados y brillosos por lágrimas inexistentes me miran con infinita ternura y amor.

-¡Edward! "_Oh, mi pequeño, has regresado al fin"_, piensa Esme a la vez que me envuelve en un gran y amoroso abrazo y yo, por mi parte, se lo regreso con igual intensidad.

Enseguida me separo de ella y con toda la seguridad y el amor del que soy capaz la miro a los ojos y le contesto:

-También me siento muy feliz de estar de regreso…_mam__á_

Esme me mira con sus ojos muy abiertos y sus pensamientos me hacen sonreír inmediatamente.

"_!!¿Mamá?!!... ¿Me has dicho mamá? …"_-Edward…hijo…- y Esme me envuelve de nuevo en sus brazos, esta vez con sollozos de felicidad.

Mientras la abrazo, miro sobre su hombro y observo a Carlisle, que mira la escena a solo unos cuantos pasos de nosotros con una sonrisa en su rostro y dirigiéndome una mirada de infinita felicidad al igual que _mi madre._

"_Sabíamos que volverías Edward_"- Bienvenido Edward, es bueno tenerte de regreso. Te hemos echado mucho de menos hijo-.

-Yo también lo he echado mucho de menos…Carlisle, realmente lo lamento y…-

-Edward_-"tranquilo hijo"_- es de humanos cometer errores, aunque nosotros no lo seamos, también tenemos derecho a equivocarnos, los errores nos ayudan a crecer y madurar-_"además…creo que necesitabas irte por un tiempo para aclarar tus pensamientos"…-_Lo importante es que estas de regreso y que siempre estaremos para ti cuando nos necesites, hijo-

Me separo de Esme y camino hacia Carlisle. El extiende sus brazos y yo lo abrazo, agradecido.

-Gracias, _papá._

Y es en ese momento en el que por primera vez desde mi nueva vida vampírica me siento feliz.

Porque estoy de nuevo _en casa._


End file.
